Día de furia
by Boa Katsuki
Summary: Yuri no era fácil de hacer enojar, pero Victor sabía provocar excepciones.


One-shot: Día de furia

Una extraña sensación se apoderó de todo su ser, su ceño se frunció como nunca lo hacía, sus manos las apretó como puños y sus dientes se juntaron con fuerza.

Yuri Katsuki que se destacaba por ser tranquilo, tímido e inseguro, estaba siendo consumido por la rabia.

Y todo por culpa de su pareja, Victor Nikiforov, ese ruso pentacampeón del mundo que era su entrenador.

No llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo en San Petersburgo, pero Yuri ya le había tomado el gusto a vivir allí, era muy feliz viviendo con Victor, se sentía seguro a su lado.

Victor era muy apasionado, consentidor, cariñoso y protector, pero también solía ser de vez en cuando torpe y desobediente.

Y aunque Yuri pudiera dejar pasar la torpeza de Victor, no podía hacer lo mismo cuando él no le obedecía.

En especial cuando se lo había repetido más de diez veces pero el ruso simplemente no le había hecho caso.

Victor sonrió con ingenuidad.

-Lo siento, no recuerdo que me lo hayas dicho— dijo sin borrar su sonrisa y desatando la bomba.

-¡Te dije un montón de veces que hoy traería al gato de Yurio para cuidarlo, que mantuvieras alejado a Makkachin de él!— gritó Yuri con furia.

Victor quedó perplejo.

Yurio había viajado a Kazajistán para visitar a su amigo Otabek, lamentablemente ni su abuelo, Yakov y Lilia habían podido encargarse de su querido gato Pusheen, por lo que no le quedó otra que pedirle a Yuri si podía cuidárselo.

Yuri aceptó y desde ese momento le advirtió a Victor que cuidaría de ese gato, que el día que lo trajera tenía que mantener vigilado a Makkachin para que no lo espantara.

Victor le había dicho que lo haría, que no se preocupara, pero el mismo día que el felino pisó el departamento en el que ambos vivían, lo olvidó.

Makkachin no odiaba a los gatos y le gustaba jugar con ellos, pero Pusheen le tenía temor a los perros, y lo primero que hizo al ver al canino fue huir por una ventana.

Yuri se lamentaba, sólo había ido al baño por un momento, confiando en que Victor vigilaría a los animales.

Al darse cuenta que Pusheen no estaba, le preguntó a Victor por él, quien lo miró confundido, sin saber a quién se refería.

Fue en ese momento que la furia de Yuri estalló.

-¡Te pedí un millón de veces que no lo olvidaras!— gritó desesperado.

Victor recordó todas esas veces, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Lo siento, amor— contestó tímidamente, asustado por la reacción del pelinegro.

-¡No me llames así, Victor! ¡¿Por qué eres así?! ¡Es como si no me escucharas!— exclamó angustiado.

-Tranquilo…— pidió nervioso.

-¡No! ¡Si perdemos a Pusheen, Yurio nos matará!— declaró.

Agarró un abrigo y se lo puso, sin quitar su cara de furia.

-¿A dónde vas?— preguntó Victor confundido.

-¡A buscarlo!— respondió molesto.

-Iré contigo— dijo apenado.

-¿De qué color es él?— preguntó con una mirada muy seria.

Victor se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pensando en su respuesta. Recordó a _Pusheen the cat_.

-Gris, atigrado— respondió muy seguro de lo que decía.

-Incluso te mostré una foto de él— respondió con su rostro deformándose.

-¿Y no es gris?— preguntó dudoso.

-¡Es un gato siamés!— respondió furioso.

Yuri se fue del departamento, cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

Victor nuevamente había quedado perplejo, nunca había visto a Yuri tan enojado.

Pero lo comprendió, después de todo había hecho justo lo que le pidió un millón de veces que no hiciera: olvidar que ese gato vendría a quedarse por unos días y que lo mantuviera alejado de Makkachin para que no se asustara.

La furia de Yuri se debía a eso y a la angustia que sentía por haber perdido de vista al mismo momento en que llegó al amado felino de Yurio

Si Yurio se enteraba los mataría sin pena alguna, a los dos.

Suspiró apenado, no le agradaba la idea de que Yuri se enojara tanto.

Pensó en qué hacer para poder pedirle perdón. Miró hacia Makkachin, quien comía tranquilamente, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría, y una ampolleta en su cabeza se prendió.

Recordó la vez que Yuri comentó que extrañaba comer Katsudon.

Salió de su departamento a comprar los ingredientes, Yuri no se veía cerca. El cielo estaba muy nublado y amenazaba con ponerse a llover, sintió mucha preocupación por su amado.

Al regresar a su departamento, nuevamente no había rastro de Yuri.

Buscó en internet la receta y muchos tutoriales de Youtube.

Hizo un completo desastre en la cocina y perdió por completo la noción del tiempo.

Cuando finalizó, vio por la ventana como ya estaba atardeciendo y había comenzado a llover.

No había tenido ninguna señal de Yuri en todo el tiempo que estuvo en la cocina.

Se puso un abrigo y sacó dos paraguas, con la intención de ir a buscarlo y ayudarlo a encontrar a ese gato.

Al salir de su departamento, un maullido llamó su atención. Era Pusheen, quien estaba completamente mojado.

De inmediato llamó por teléfono a Yuri para decirle que lo había encontrado.

-Qué alivio— lo escuchó decir a través del celular.

-Iré a buscarte, te topaste con toda la lluvia— dijo Victor preocupado.

-No, no puedes dejar a Pusheen solo con Makkachin— respondió hastiado.

Un rato después, Yuri regresó completamente empapado y con un rostro que amenazaba que mordería al primero que se le acercara.

- _Se está juntando mucho con Yurio_ — pensó Victor con seriedad.

Yuri ignoró a Victor y caminó rumbo hacia el baño.

-Cuida de Pusheen mientras tomo un baño, pero por favor hazlo— pidió con voz agresiva.

- _O convivir con ese gato te vuelve alguien así_ — pensó confundido mirando al felino.

Makkachin se acercó con mucho ánimo a Pusheen, quien se erizó de inmediato al tenerlo cerca.

Victor tomó a Makkachin y lo encerró en una habitación, sintiendo pena por hacer eso con su amigo cuando él sólo quería jugar.

Yuri terminó de bañarse, se puso ropa limpia y seca, y salió del baño a buscar a Pusheen.

-Yuri— lo llamó Victor en el camino, él lo ignoró.

Pero Victor no se rendiría en pedir el perdón de Yuri.

-Yuri, entiendo que estés molesto, sé que estuve mal al olvidar esto y hacerte pasar por una gran preocupación, pero no digas que no te escucho, tú eres muy importante para mí— dijo Victor apenado.

Yuri iba a reclamarle, cuando su rostro de enfado cambió a uno de total sorpresa.

Victor le entregó un ramo, pero no un ramo de flores. En ese ramo se encontraba una porción de katsudon, rodeado de piezas de sushis y onigiris.

-Por favor perdóname, amor— pidió Victor con tristeza— te prometo que no volveré a olvidar las cosas que me dices— aseguró.

Yuri abrió la boca de la impresión, se sonrojó y comenzó a reír.

-¿Tú preparaste todos esos?— preguntó asombrado.

-Sí, son todos para ti— respondió sonriéndole.

Yuri miró un poco incrédulo los alimentos que se encontraban en el ramo, la boca se le hizo agua y le rugió el estómago.

-Estás perdonado, pero sólo por esta vez— dijo mirando con mucha hambre el ramo.

Victor sonrió victorioso y le dio un beso en la boca, un beso que se alargó bastante.

Hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un maullido.

Yuri acabó el beso y miró a Pusheen. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y mucho nerviosismo comenzó a invadirlo.

El gato estaba muy mojado. Le entregó el ramo de comida a Victor y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

Corrió en busca de una toalla para secar a ese pobre gato.

Si Pusheen se enfermaba, Yurio los mataría sin pena alguna, a los dos.

…

.

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot :3

Me inspiré en una imagen que encontré en Facebook en la que salía Victor pidiéndole matrimonio a Yuri con un ramo de comida xDD

Nos estamos leyendo! ❤


End file.
